MegaRoll Axess
by WiiFan2009
Summary: Book Two of my NT Warrior Series. Mega x Roll fluff in the MegaMan Axess series.
1. Chapter One: Power Lost, Power Gained

A/N: I'm so sorry this was so late; I was having a bigt of writer's block and just never got around to writing this. I hope to churn out future chapters at a faster rate. Anyways, this chapter takes place during and some time after episode 1 of MegaMan Axess. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Power Lost. Power Gained

Roll yawned as she held her head in her hand, being only dimly aware of the events of the last hour…

 _Flashback_

Roll and MegaMan had just jacked into the SciLab mainframe to delete the viruses that were causing the air to ventilate out of the room that Lan and Maylu were in. They gasped at seeing the wall of viruses that surrounded them on all sides. "There's so many; no wonder the system is acting up. We have to start right now if we're gonna get rid of them all before the air runs out in the lab!"

The duo got straight to work, deleting a few viruses with their Mega Buster and Roll Blast combination. MegaMan smirked and shouted over his shoulder "Hey Roll, I've got an idea. Whoever deletes more viruses has to do the other's homework!"

"Hah, you're on Mega!" She then turned back around and used her Aqua Tower as MegaMan used his Aqua Sword. _Only Mega could turn trying to save our NetOps into a game…_

As Roll jumped out of the way of an oncoming virus, she gasped as a red dragon virus stared her in the face. Paralyzed with fear, Roll stood there as it breathed a stream of flames at her, forcing her to log out as she heard MegaMan's cry. Reappearing in her PET, she murmured "I'm sorry."

 _End Flashback_

"Roll? Are you alright?"

Roll looked up to see Maylu's eyes looking down at her in concern. Realizing how she looked, she let go of her helmet before nodding. "I'm fine, Maylu. Can someone tell me what happened; my memory's kind of fuzzy after I jacked out."

Maylu explained how MegaMan defeated the Navi responsible, SavageMan, before a dimensional area somehow appeared around SciLab and made viruses appear in the real world along with SavageMan and a strange Vampire Navi. She then went on to explain to Roll's amazement how Lan crossfused and defeated SavageMan with only a charged buster.

 _Wow; I sure missed a lot…_ Roll thought dryly as a realization came to her. "Hey wait; where's MegaMan? And where's Lan?" Panic overtaking her, she asked "Are they okay? Did they get hurt?"

"Roll, calm down!" Maylu soothed. "Lan passed out after the cross-fusion ended and MegaMan's just fine. He's being scanned by Dr. Hikari now."

Roll let out a sigh of relief she didn't even know she had. She looked out of the screen and surveyed the damage from SavageMan's attack. "Wow; that's some damage. I'm surprised there's still a machine to scan NetNavis with in this building."

"Well, the damage was heavy, but luckily the room that scans and repairs NetNavis was left intact enough to still be used. Speaking of which, we should probably have you fixed up; you took a lot of damage from that virus."

 _With all the hoopla i'm not surprised that I forgot that part…_ Roll smiled and nodded. "Sure, but only if MegaMan's all done."

Maylu nodded and walked through the crushed halls of SciLab to the remains of the room that contained Dr. Hikari's lab. Both stopped as they saw Dr. Hikari clutch his forehead, exclaiming "No, you can't see him. Yes, he's fine, just asleep. When he wakes up, his mother will call and I'm sure he'll skate on over."

Dr. Hikari sighed and rested his head against the table. Maylu looked at the young researcher, concerned at his behavior. _Is he talking to himself or is he communicating with a Navi?_ Smiling, she stepped forward and asked "Is everything alright, Dr. Hikari?"

Startled, Dr. Hikari fell out of his chair, rubbing his head in pain as he sat up. For a split second, Maylu could have sworn she saw Lan in his place. His cheeks red from her giggling, Dr. Hikari gave an embarrassed smile and stood up, assuring "I'm alright, Maylu. Just having some issues with a stubborn Navi..." A lightbulb went off in his head and he smiled, causing Maylu to sweatdrop. "Actually, do you mind if I ask the two of you for a favor?"

Intrigued, Maylu asked "What is it, Dr. Hikari?"

Sighing, he explained "After Lan got sent home, I've been trying to get MegaMan to let me scan him to see if there were any side effects from the Cross Fusion, but he's refusing to get in the scan chamber. He's worried about Lan, even though I told him Lan was fine. He wants to see him, and refuses to let me do a diagnostic until he sees that Lan is okay. Roll, do you think you could enter the SciLab mainframe and talk some sense into him?"

 _Typical Mega…_ Roll nodded eagerly and chirped from the PET "Send me in, Maylu!"

"Alright..." Maylu aimed her PET at the computer. "JACK IN, Roll, POWER-UP!"

Roll formed in the middle of an empty room with what looked like a sci-fi hibernation chamber in the middle, and the Blue Bomber pacing around it. He looked up and his eyes shined at her appearance as he walked over to her. "Roll! You're here! Let's jack out; we can hide in your PET..."

The young Navi was silenced as Roll interrupted him by putting a finger to his lips. "Don't even think about it, Mega. Lan's fine; he's snoozing away in bed just like he always does. We're more worried about you; we need to scan you so that we can be sure that the Cross Fusion didn't impact you in any way."

Steeling his expression, MegaMan grabbed her hand and moved it away from his mouth. "I need to see it with my own eyes, Roll. Lan comes first; I'm not getting scanned until I see with my own eyes that he's physically okay."

"MEGAMAN!" Roll's screech startled MegaMan out of his steeled expression. The young Navi could count on one hand the number of times she called him by his full name in private, and with exception to their first meeting, all of them were when she was angry with him. And there were very few things that could make him quake in his boots, but an angry Roll was one of them. Roll sighed and pinched her forehead, turning her next sentence down a few decibels. "Mega, you should trust me when I tell you that Lan's fine. You trust me with everything else, why not with this?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FAULT!"

This time it was Roll's turn to be shellshocked. MegaMan may have been the more reckless, but she was always the more hotheaded of the two. To hear him lose his temper was completely shocking. "Your fault? Mega that's ridiculous how could it be your fault?"

"It just is, okay?" MegaMan fell to his knees, his arms keeping him from lying on the ground. Panting, he continued "You saw what happened to to the guy they were testing Cross-Fusion on; he was sent to the hospital. I knew that, and I still didn't stop Lan from using the chip on himself. It's because of Cross-Fusing with me that Lan's unconscious, and as long as I'm cooped up in here, I can't do anything about it."

Roll looked at him with a pitiful frown. _I should have expected this; he's always put the guilt on himself whenever something went wrong…_ She moved to remove his helmet, his blue hair popping out. "Come here..." she grasped the back of his head and buried his face against her neck, leaning down to gently kiss his forehead. Stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, she soothed the silent Navi. "Mega, it's not your fault. You didn't have a choice; if you hadn't Cross-Fused, then SavageMan would have killed everyone inside the dimensional area. Lan knew that, and accepted the risks. So stop saying that you're to blame, because there was nothing you could have done. But you can make sure to not give Lan a reason to worry about you like you're freaking out about him, okay?"

Roll loosened her grip on his head, and MegaMan lifted himself off of her and angled his head to face her, smiling for the first time, and nodded. Roll smiled and asked "Now would you please let Dr. Hikari scan you?"

"...Okay" MegaMan acquiesced, leaving her presence and staggering over to the diagnostic chamber, crawling into it as though he were crawling to bed. Smiling, Roll yelled "He's in, Dr. Hikari. You can begin the diagnostic now."

Watching the machine boot up, Roll sat cross-legged, waiting for MegaMan to finish his diagnostic scan.

 _An hour later_

Roll sat with her blue companion, rubbing her thumb over MegaMan's hand in comfort. Dr. Hikari had just finished the scan on MegaMan's data and was analyzing the content now. Roll found it somewhat humorous that after MegaMan had been so stubborn about receiving a diagnostic, that he was now stressing over it like it was life or death. Leaning closer to him, she murmured "You're gonna be just fine. This is just a routine scan, so relax Mega."

MegaMan shook his head, his eyes still glowing with concern. "But what if something is wrong with me? That could mean something is wrong with Lan, and"

"And you'd never forgive yourself, I know." Roll rolled her eyes; she had heard some variation of this speech numerous times over the weeks of knowing the blue Navi sitting next to her. "But this isn't Lan's scan; it's yours. And I told you, everything's going to turn out fine. It always does."

MegaMan looked up at her with gratitude, if not completely convinced. If it was possible, Roll both smiled and frowned at him. She was happy that he looked up to her and never failed to show gratitude for their friendship, but she could still see that he wasn't completely cheered up. _What do do, what to do…_ A thought came to her, a distant memory, not long after the Grand Prix, that brought a smirk to her face.

MegaMan sweatdropped, seeing her devious gran on her face. "Roll, what are you?" Before he could continue, he felt Roll's fingers scribbling at his side. Unable to keep his composure, the Blue Bomber burst into laughter as he fell to one side. "Roll, hahaha! You...hahaha...know I'm...haha...ticklish!"

Grinning, Roll replied proudly "Yes, I do. And I also remember promising that I wouldn't do it again unless you were being stubbornly down in the dumps. And this, my good Navi, qualifies!"

Before MegaMan could attempt to reply, a cough resonated through the virtual chamber. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." the disembodied voice of Dr. Hikari started as his projection appeared before the two Navis.

Both Navis blushed as they separated from each other, embarrassed at being caught in their little childish game. "Not at all, Dr. Hikari. So what did the scan reveal?"

Both Navis listened intently as Dr. Hikari explained. "Well there seems to be no major effects on MegaMan's core programming. However, it seems that the processing for the Cross Fusion has overwritten the code for Style Change. I couldn't find it anywhere in the scan."

"So I can't use Style Change anymore?" Roll could tell this was bittersweet for MegaMan; the Style Changes provided helpful power when they were needed, but she also knew that MegaMan was traumatized from his experiences with the AquaCustom and Bug Styles, and was adamant about doing anything to get rid of the latter.

"No. I realize this is a lot to take in, but I do have some good news; Lan's mother just called and he's on his way over right now. I'll transfer you to the PET once Maylu and Roll head home."

The screen vanished, leaving the two Navis alone for the time being. MegaMan sighed and murmured "At least one good thing came out of this..."

Roll laid a hand on his shoulder in understanding and gave a sad smile. "You should be ready for when Lan comes to see you. I'll be with Maylu if you need me."

MegaMan shot a grateful smile towards his companion and thanked her with a brief hug. Roll jacked out, leaving MegaMan to wait for Dr. Hikari to transfer him to Lan's PET.


	2. Chapter Two: Guilty Soul

A/N: Happy New Year! I apologize for making this so late; I just kept forgetting to put the thoughts to paper. Anyways, a couple shoutouts. First, to Hi I'm LuLu: I'm glad I can count you as one of my loyal followers. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Next, to 3697014: I hope this series turns out as good as the last one did! Finally, to armorcadence: I'm glad you like my story. I hope you love this chapter just as much! Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter Two: Guilty Soul

"Hey Maylu, have you noticed Lan and MegaMan acting...unusually since that NetCity incident?" Maylu was standing by her locker in between classes, listening to her NetNavi give her the daily class schedule, when she was caught off guard by Roll's odd question.

"...No, why Roll? Those two practically write the book on strange." At this point in her life, Maylu was so used to Lan's quirks that she didn't pay most of them a second thought.

Roll rolled her eyes and continued "I mean strange even for them. You notice how after we got back from that WaterWorks field trip how extremely tight-lipped he was about what happened? He disappears, then reappears just after everything's fixed."

Maylu tapped her finger against her chin in thought. "You know, now that you mention it, you're right. When I asked him where he went, he said he went to use the restroom, but he got all flustered and rubbed his neck while saying it. I didn't give it a second thought before, but now I think he wasn't being entirely truthful with me."

"Yeah; MegaMan was the same way. I went to talk to him that evening and he seemed more guarded than usual. We used to be able to tell each other everything -"

"Everything except your crush on him, you mean!" Maylu teased her NetNavi, grinning at seeing Roll's cheeks turn as red as cherries.

"...Anyways, when I asked him where he and Lan disappeared to, he got flustered too and paused a lot, as though he was trying to decide what he'd be allowed to say."

"Wow, both Lan and MegaMan acting guarded; that's really strange." A light bulb went off in her head as she exclaimed "Hey; I've got an idea. We'll accompany Lan home after school and once we get inside, we'll corner him and get the truth out of him."

"...Alright, let's do it." Roll recalled numerous times where her interrogations with MegaMan had gone less than smoothly, and she had a gut feeling that Lan would operate the same way as his Navi. But with no other strategy she could conceive of, she reluctantly decided to go along with Maylu's plan.

 _An hour later_

Maylu had managed to keep the excitement of her plan out of her mind for the duration of Miss Mari's class, keeping her attention on her notes so that she would be prepared when Lan inevitably asked for hers. Suddenly, in the middle of the lecture, the lights flashed and Miss Mari evacuated the classroom. She had taken a few steps when she saw that Lan had disappeared around the corner behind them. "Now where's he going?"

She spotted his brown hair through an open window and kneeled down so she wouldn't be seen, and gasped when she heard him say "Agent Lan reporting for duty."

 _Agent...LAN?_ She tried imagining her friend in a black suit and sunglasses, but shook it out of her head after thinking how silly he would look dressed in a spy uniform. Deciding to get more info, she listened to Mister Famous tell him to solve the DarkLoid problem and show off those "mad NetSaver skills." "So that's what he's been hiding..." _Alright, change of plans…_ She burst in on Lan who practically jumped at her entrance as she placed her hand on his shoulder and said "Alright, spill it Lan. What's a NetSaver?"

After trying to feign ignorance and sweating, Lan ran off after saying "Girls ask too many questions, BYE!"

 _Fifteen Minutes Later_

Maylu dashed on the sidewalk, trying to find the elusive NetOp. "So, Lan's a NetSaver? Roll, do you know anything about what they are?"

Roll hesitantly nodded. "All I know is just word of mouth and rumors, but I've heard of an organization of NetOps called NetSavers that work for the government; they essentially act as law enforcement and stop rogue and criminal Navis from committing cybercrime."

"...Sounds a lot like what we did when we battled World Three and Grave."

"...Yeah..." Roll looked to the side as she recalled all the close battles with the aforementioned organizations. _If Mega gets himself in those kinds of situations again…_ She shook her head to clear the negativity from her thoughts and asked "You find Lan yet?"

Maylu stopped in her tracks as she saw Lan jack MegaMan into the Net at a street corner. "Alright; you ready to track down Mega, Roll?"

Roll nodded at Maylu's whisper, and was wordlessly jacked in, reforming a short distance away, seeing MegaMan's buster and sword attacks being deflected by a Navi looking like a couple of light bulbs who called himself FlashMan. _Alright, it looks like Mega definitely needs some backup here._ At MegaMan's pondering about how they were going to need to get creative, Roll jumped into action, blowing a kiss towards the DarkLoid and yelling "Okay, how about a ROLL BLAST!"

After the string of hearts just barely missed FlashMan, Roll landed next to her crush, chanting "Surprise, surprise!" At Maylu's declaration, Roll rushed forward, yelling "Don't wait up!" Ignoring MegaMan's warning, she almost didn't see FlashMan's Neon Lights attack. Embarrassed at MegaMan having to tackle her out of the way she murmured "Wow, guess I should have listened to you..."

MegaMan waved it off assuring her to leave it to him. "Yeah but, you need me" Roll tried to assert before FlashMan sent another attack at them, interrupting their moment and forcing them to jump out of the way. Roll gracefully flipped behind the DarkLoid, taunting "What's the matter, hotshot? Am I too fast for you?"

At Maylu's sending of a battle chip, Roll yelled "AQUA TOWER!" She twirled and slammed her palm in the ground causing a pillar of water to rush towards Flashman. Unfazed, the Navi coated his body with electricity and the pillar went right through him as if it were made of paper, an outline in the shape of his body carved out of the pillar. Roll gasped "I can't believe it didn't work!"

That was the least of her worries however; the Aqua Tower kept on course as it hit the last person she ever wanted it to hit; MegaMan. His scream of pain rang in her ears as time stopped, her heart breaking. She saw him get jacked out by Lan before moaning the NetNavi's name before being jacked out too.

Reforming in the PET, she looked at her hands in disgust. _These hands...hurt...Mega…_ Wanting nothing more than to sever them, MegaMan's screams rang over and over in her ears, haunting her. Breaking into tears, she fell to her knees, sobbing at the reality that her actions had caused harm to her crush.

 _An Hour Later_

Roll was travelling through the Net, back to the Navi that had caused her to hurt MegaMan. She had forced herself to stop crying after FlashMan's attacks threatened to halt MegaMan's recovery at SciLab. Landing on a pillar, she spotted FlashMan firing energy balls at the mainframe. _Alright Maylu; time to use that strategy we talked about…_ Summoning up her courage and steeling her face, she yelled "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Curious, FlashMan stopped his attacks to face the pink Navi. "You again? Apparently, you haven't learned to fear me; we'll change that!" Pausing he then changed course offering "Because I'm in a good mood, I'll give you one chance to leave while you still can. I suggest you TAKE IT."

"I'm not afraid of you!" _Alright, time to put the plan to action!_ Roll turned into a tornado, approaching FlashMan. Unimpressed the DarkLoid used his electric power to make it disappear. He then shot an electricity ball at what appeared to be Roll, but turned out to be a group of Mini-Boomers. It was then that he spotted Roll too late; her arm turned into a Spreader and fired, covering the DarkLoid in a series of explosions. Roll squealed "Yeah! I knew we could shut him down!"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Roll gasped at FlashMan's survival and was soundly thrashed by FlashMan's counter, her defenses shattered and leaving her crying in fear. The element of surprise lost, she was helpless to dodge FlashMan's attacks, even with her competitive anger being roused by his taunts of finding her bravery "amusing". Her HP at critical, she closed her eyes and braced for the end. _I'm sorry, Mega. I couldn't even stall him for you…_

Before FlashMan could call his final attack, a familiar beam disrupted his concentration. Roll gasped, opening her eyes once more to see the familiar Blue Bomber standing in front of her. Even though she couldn't see his face, she recognized his stance as one of anger. _Mega...you came…_ Roll's eyes closed once more, her body tired.

She woke to another one of FlashMan's taunts. She summoned the strength to get to her feet, groaning "MegaMan, please get up..." She gasped in horror as parts of MegaMan's body were dissolving.

Lan and Maylu argued about what to do, while FlashMan cackled with glee. "Better think fast; he's only got a few minutes left. FLASH LIGHTS!" Electricity ran through MegaMan's body, filling Roll's ears with his tortured screams again.

"I have to help him. I don't know how, BUT I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! It's my fault MegaMan got hurt in the first place. I have to help him no matter what happens." As FlashMan prepared his final attack, she yelled "I'M COMING! HANG ON!" She raced against the balls of electricity FlashMan threw, desperate to shield her crush from the attack with her body. _I won't let him be deleted. I swear it!_ She finished her leap, kneeling next to MegaMan and cradling his weakened form with her own. "Don't give up!" She stared intently into his eyes, not noticing the glows emitting from both of their emblems. She felt her form melt and flow into her crush, losing all awareness of where she was or what had happened.

 _Later that evening_

Roll sat on her bed, pondering what Maylu told her had transpired during her unconsciousness. _Double Soul? Mega and I...joined souls?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Hey Roll?" Roll subconsciously froze at the familiarity of the voice on the other side. "It's Mega. Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you."

Taking a deep breath, she walked over and opened the door, putting on a smile so as to not worry him. MegaMan entered wordlessly; the two had become so close that they had long since outgrown the need for verbal confirmation. A simple gesture and a look into the other's eyes was all that they needed. As Roll closed the door behind her, MegaMan smiled at her and in that boyish voice that she had come to adore, said "I just wanted to thank you, Roll. Thanks for coming to my rescue. I owe you again."

MegaMan ended that sentence with a chuckle to show some humor, but Roll found that statement anything but funny. Memories of her attack hitting MegaMan flooded through her mind as the tears that she had been trying all day to hold back streamed down her face. Sobbing, she leapt towards her crush, wrapping her arms around his neck in a vice grip and buried her head against MegaMan's emblem, sobbing. MegaMan, stunned, simply wrapped his arms around her back, letting her cry. "How can you be so happy? Don't you remember what happened? My Aqua Tower nearly deleted you! If it hadn't been for me, then you wouldn't have had to worry about FlashMan; you would have kicked his butt a hundred times over!"

She sniffled as MegaMan tried to interject "Roll, "

"I was a fool for thinking you needed me. I don't deserve to call you a friend, Mega. All I do is put you in danger. You should..."

"ROLL!" MegaMan snapped, causing Roll to flinch. _He's never snapped at me before…_ MegaMan took a deep breath and rubbed her back, continuing "Roll, you have no idea how much I need you. You make me smile, you give me hope when none exists, you help take the stress off of being the world's protector. So what if your battling could use some work? The ways you help me are so much more important. I DO need you, Roll. You're my best friend on the net, and I'll need you more than ever." He squeezed her tighter, as if to prove his point.

Smiling, Roll sobbed again, but this time out of happiness. Loosening her grip, she lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I...I'm sorry Maylu and I stuck our noses into your NetSaver business."

MegaMan waved it off as if it was nothing. "Don't be sorry Roll. Actually, now that you know, I'd like to tell you everything. I..." MegaMan looked down out of embarrassment before continuing "I hated having to keep secrets from you. And now that you know, I'd like to tell you everything. No secrets?"

Roll smiled and nestled her face against his emblem once more. "No secrets, Mega."


End file.
